


Trust Love

by DuelingMoons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hold onto your hats we're going on an emotional journey, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Qrow is one sad man but he's getting better, Slow Burn-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingMoons/pseuds/DuelingMoons
Summary: Escaping from Atlas, eyes focused on their next destination, Vacuo. Qrow decides they need a little break from the whole saving the world thing so that the kids can enjoy, well, being kids.Too bad, things between him and Tai weren't exactly smooth.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 89
Kudos: 295





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard some nonsense went down in V7 of RWBY and I haven't watched the series since V4 but my friend was incredibly upset about it so well, here we are with fluff and romance cause that's the good shit. I hope this helps you guys, please enjoy!

The past week had been nothing but stress, for everyone.

It made the back of Qrow’s throat burn and his hands shake, he _really_ craved a drink. He might be doing better after the initial curb of quitting drinking cold turkey, but some days still got bad. 

The mounted stress from Atlas certainly didn’t help. 

He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly, leaning back in a chair. Everything was just a cluster fuck, they barely got away and--Qrow clenched his jaw. He was really hoping James would prove him wrong, that he wouldn’t seal his heart.

And that’s probably what stung the most out of this. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to distract himself from the fact that he really needed a vodka--

“Hey, you okay?”

And bless the Brothers a distraction came.

Lowering his hand he looked over to the pilot and softened as teal eyes peered at him, his brows furrowed in concern. Qrow huffed, “Yeah, just stressed from all...this.” He admitted, gesturing with his hand around them. 

The other pilot snorted, “I think that’s how everyone feels.” The former Ace Ops observed he leaned forward and pressed a few buttons for what Qrow assumed was autopilot as he let go of the wheel. 

Qrow watched the other lean back in his own chair as he stared out the windshield. “You...you gonna be okay?” His fingers twitched with the urge to reach over. He couldn’t imagine how Clover felt. He essentially left his home, was probably a wanted man in the eyes of Atlas now, all to help save people. 

To help save _them_. 

Clover smiled at him, it was a small one; tired looking, a little bitter but firm. “I’ll..be okay.” He told the other, “I don’t regret what I did; I just wish...it had turned out better.” Clover had been working under James for years, probably knew him quite well, and he had still made this decision. Qrow wasn’t sure what the other was feeling in this moment, whether he was questioning James or himself. 

Qrow knew he was. 

Familiar claws sank into his skin, a thought always on the back of his mind that what happened was his fault. It was always loop back around to him didn’t it? He was the threat the danger--

“So where _are_ we heading anyway?” 

Blinking, Qrow slid back into focus, suddenly aware that he had been staring at Clover for some time now. Cheeks heating up, he cleared his throat and turned his gaze back out the front. “We’re making a pit stop.” He replied, flashing him a smile. “I think the kids need a little break.” And some love. Ruby wasn’t smiling as widely as she should be and Yang was withdrawing into herself. 

As much as it stung, the kids didn’t need him right now, they needed their father. 

He got a raised brow in response, “And so we’re going to a small island off the coast of Vale?” The skeptical tone made Qrow smirk in amusement. The former Captain probably wasn’t used to the outdoors was he? 

“You’ll see City boy, you’ll see.” 

“That doesn’t exactly inspire confidence.”

A soft laugh, “Oh I know.”

* * *

It took six hours before they arrived in Patch, the kids were knocked out for the entire flight much to Qrow’s relief. 

Finding a place to land by Tai’s house was a little trickier than he thought it would be, but they managed it thanks to Clover. 

Qrow stood up as Clover began powering down the stolen aircraft -- _seriously what was with this group and stealing vehicles?--_ he placed his hand on Clover’s seat, “I’ll wake the kids.” He told him with a passing pat on the shoulder as he headed to his nieces. 

He honestly wasn’t expecting the vibrant green eyes of Penny, who watched him with a smile even as Ruby napped in her lap. “Have we arrived?” She asked, her usually loud voice kept soft for the sake of the others. She was a good kid, Qrow wasn’t sure how no one else could see that. 

“Yeah, we’re here.” He leaned down and gently shook Ruby’s shoulder, getting a whine as she curled up tighter, “Come on kiddo, it’s time to wake up.” Qrow remembered when he used to wake Ruby up when she was younger by dipping his hands in ice cold water (in winter it wasn’t even needed) before grabbing her ankle. The shriek she would let out probably woke the entirety of Vale and always made him laugh. 

He was half tempted to go and turn on the hose outside the house and cool his hands for old times sake when Ruby stubbornly turned in Penny’s lap instead. Red eyes flashed up towards the girl, and he rolled his eyes. Figures she’d be stubborn now. Rubbing his chin with a sigh, “Okay.” He said and saw confusion in Penny’s face as he placed his index finger in his mouth,waited a good three seconds then placed it right into Ruby’s ear.

The shriek she let out scared EVERYONE awake.

Actually Qrow was pretty sure it scared people in _Atlas_ too.

“UNCLE QROW!!” Was screamed at him as she was dancing in the middle of the cabin holding her ear as she chanted ‘ew, ew, ew!’ repeatedly. 

“What did you do?” Croaked Oscar his green eyes blinking tiredly as he tried to process what was happening.

Qrow smirked and placed a hand on his hip, “Wet Willy.” Was all he said in response, getting a grimace as a result. 

“You’re evil.” Jaune breathed to him, probably having been victim to such moves from his own siblings. Him, Ren and Nora loosened their grips on their weapons seeing as how no one was actually in danger. But the amusement on their faces was better than the grim tiredness of earlier.

Yang groaned, “Did you have to do that?” It was obvious she was cranky, Yang was always a little more of a grump when she woke up before she had to. That hasn’t changed since she was a kid.

“Yeah, I did, come on get up.” He made a gesture for them to rise before pressing the panel of the side door as it slid open to reveal--

“Wait...we’re home?” Yang said, getting Ruby’s attention as she stopped as stared at their house. “But--I thought we were heading to Vacuo.” Her purple eyes flickered between Qrow and the house, completely unsure of what was going on, and Qrow huffed through his nose.

“We’ll get there, eventually. Think of this as a pit stop, you all need rest. _Proper_ rest.” They were young they needed it. 

He watched as the kids jumped out one by one, but lingered near the aircraft as if hesitant. Clover joined Qrow’s side and both raised a brow at the kids. Teal eyes flashed to him in question and Qrow subtly shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t get it either. 

Both of them dropped down behind them, and even then they didn’t move. Was Qrow missing something here? 

“Well come on.” He coaxed, taking the lead and heading for the front door. When he turned the knob it didn’t budge. He rolled his eyes and reached for the spare key on the top of the doorframe-which he had repeatedly told Tai was a stupid place to hide a spare key- and opened the door. 

“Tai?” He called as he walked in. There was no response except for Zwei rushing across the wooden floor towards them. 

“Ah! Zwei! Oh I missed you so much!” He heard Ruby coo, and he was sure she had kneeled down and gathered the dog in her arms even though he was very much not a puppy anymore. Where was Tai? It was very early in the morning, he should be home, and Tai wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper even after all these years of being a teacher then an active Huntsman. 

So where was he?

Frowning, he rubbed the back of his head, “Well uh, guess we’ll make ourselves at home?” He was sure Tai wouldn’t mind, guy was always ecstatic when Ruby and Yang had sleepovers like the doting father he was. “Yang you know where the air mattresses are?” He turned to his older niece, who was rubbing her eye even as Blake leaned against her sleepily. 

“Oh! I know!” Ruby threw up her hand, bouncing on the tip of her feet, “I can get them and set them up in our rooms! It’ll be just like your tenth birthday sleepover Yang!” How she was just a bustling amount of energy baffled Qrow, but it was a Ruby thing. She recovered quickly. Or pushed it aside to let it fester--

Qrow gave her a small smile, “Think there will be enough room? You aren’t three feet tall anymore.” His brows furrowed together, “Or you could be, we haven’t checked your height lately.” 

Yang snorted as Ruby let out an indigent “Hey!” 

Weiss groaned and pushed on Ruby’s back, “Go and get them, I’m ready to sleep for a _week_ after this.” The glare she cut him almost made him feel a little guilty for waking them in the manner he did.

Almost.

Instead he gave her a small smirk as she and Ruby pushed by, still holding Zwei, as they moved deeper into the house. Turning back to the group just standing there, he toed off his shoes, “Alright come on, sit down, I’ll get everyone some water.” And with that, they shuffled in, their weapons placed into the closet one by one before they collapsed onto all the furniture available, tired in a way that went way past sleep.

And it was in that moment that Qrow was reminded on how young they were. They were on this quest to defeat Salem but this never should’ve fallen onto their shoulders to begin with. Oscar was _fourteen_ for the love of the Brothers, and that fact alone was gripping his neck. They shouldn’t be barring this weight. It was his fault, he should’ve tried harder to stay away, should’ve tried to burn his bridges like--

A heavy hand settled on his shoulder, “Hey.” Clover said softly, teal eyes looking at him with concern, “You okay?” 

Qrow could feel the tight grip on his throat loosen. Right, this wasn’t the time for this, “Yeah, fine just...find somewhere to sit.” He told Clover before padding his way to the kitchen. There were soft murmurs from the living room, and farther he could hear Ruby digging through the family closet while Weiss spoke to her. He opened the cupboard and began pulling out mugs., there should be some stuff for Hot Chocolate, Ruby loved the stuff and Tai always kept stock for it just for that reason. 

It didn’t take long for him to have a pot boiling on the stove of the stuff. If the kids were having sweets then it was the proper way. 

Summer had laughed when he’d told her, and Tai had grumbled that Qrow was spoiling them. 

Ladling the now complete drink into nine different mugs, placed them on a tray then headed for the living room. Though he had to pause at the scene, most of them were already slipping back to sleep, probably now that the adrenaline was wearing off. It was cute especially with how Yang and Blake were leaning on one another. 

He placed the tray down on the coffee table, and Nora was the first to sit straight up and bounce in her seat. 

“Is that--Is that what I think it is?!” She grinned as Ren sighed and placed a hand over his face, probably more familiar with her moods than anyone else. 

Jaune reached out and grasped the handle of one before lifting it up, with a sniff, “Wait...did you serious go and make us--” He started to say before Yang turned in her seat on the couch, much to Blake’s dismay as she blinked her golden eyes open at the loss of her heating pad. 

“Ruby!” She called into the house, even (unnecessarily) cupping her hands over her mouth, “Uncle Qrow made Hot Chocolate!” 

There was silence before a loud thud of something heavy being dropped followed by a shriek of, “RUBY!” from Weiss, as a familiar streak of red with trailing flowers practically dived for the mugs on the table. 

And she would’ve reached it if Qrow hadn’t snagged her hood in a practiced motion. Honestly this girl, “You know you’re not allowed to use your semblance in the house.” He told her as she was dramatically flailing her arms for hot chocolate just barely out of reach.

“But it’s been _forever_ since I’ve had hot chocolate! Lemme just--” She pulled firmly against him to get a little extra inch toward her goal, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. 

“I’ll get the mattresses set up.” Yang pushed herself off the couch, leaving Blake to blink her eyes tiredly then rub them. Yang’s eyes softened as she smiled down at her partner, “I’ll be quick.” She promised as Blake gave her a small smile at her words. 

Qrow watched her leave to go help Weiss, before sighing and tugging Ruby back and letting go of her hood. There was no hesitation as she dived for the table, seizing a mugs with a pleased, “Yesssssssss.” That had Qrow shaking his head at her when she began slurping loudly from the mug.

Yet another reminder of just how _young_ his niece was. 

Looking over the group who all had a mug now, letting the warmth seep into their hands as steam curled into their faces. It was a comfy look and for the first time in a long while they actually looked like kids. 

They needed this.

Looking over to Penny, he blinked as she was the only one that didn’t grab a mug, she seemed more than content to just there watching everyone else. 

“You don’t want any?” Qrow asked. Bright green eyes turned to him as she smiled brightly. 

“Oh it’s quite alright! I do not require such nourishment's!” She informed him happily and his brows furrowed together.

“But do you _want_ any.” Honestly, Qrow couldn’t care if she was made out of metal or not, if she wanted some then she should have some. He was sure in Atlas she didn’t get asked that a lot, the way James treated her like a thing--

No, no thinking about that now, later. 

Penny looked between him and the mug hesitantly. The action tugged at his heartstrings but he remained quiet as he patiently waited for her to answer.

Ruby grinned, “Go on! Uncle Qrow makes the best hot chocolate!” She encouraged, taking a large sip from her own mug. There was no movement for a good few seconds before Penny reached forward slowly, as if waiting for someone to stop her and gently grasped one of the remaining mugs. 

Her eyes widened and a shine took to them as she pulled the mug closer, “Its...warm.” She said softly, and Qrow could feel his heart melting at the look of wonder on her face. Ruby seemed to be in the same boat as him if the fond smile was anything to go by. 

Well, now that Penny was taken care of, he turned his attention back to Clover--

Who was sitting on the floor with Zwei in his lap. 

There was something surreal about the fact that Clover was sitting on the floor in his white Ace Ops uniform with a small black and white corgi excitedly sniffing him. 

It was also really fucking cute.

Qrow covered his mouth as his cheeks heated up from the way Clover laughed when Zwei got a little too excited and jumped up to lick his face. Oh that was just unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. Qrow didn’t need any more reminders that Clover was a very handsome man, who apparently loved dogs cause, wow, that smile was not like his usual ones--

“Qrow?”

Qrow had to physically hold himself still so he didn’t jump from Yang’s sudden voice. Looking over towards her, she had one eyebrow raised and he quickly dropped his hand from his mouth. If anything that made her look even more amused about the situation before she turned back to everyone else. “Me and Weiss finished preparing everything.” She told them. Blake was easily the first to put down her mug and making her way towards Yang eagerly. 

Now it was Qrow’s turn to raise an eyebrow as the faunus slipped her hand into her niece’s. Well, he knew where Blake was sleeping, and it definitely wasn’t on the air mattress. 

“I’m ready to sleep for a week!” Nora chimed in this time, finishing up her drink with a loud slurp before placing the mug down. Ren could barely do the same before Nora was yanking on his arm and pulling him after her.

“Oh wait! I’ll show you to our rooms!” Ruby stood and grabbed Penny by her arms to pull her along. Qrow had to snatch the mug as they went by, he had a feeling it would be making a mess if he let the red head keep it. 

Oscar and Jaune tried gathering the mugs up but Qrow shooed them away, “Go get some rest.” He told the two boys, “I’ll clean it up.” Not like it would be hard, and these kids were tired and deserved rest after all that...that had happened to them.

Soon the kids were filtered out to go and rest, and it was just him, Clover and Zwei. 

Huffing under his breath he gathered the mugs back onto the tray and brought them to the sink. He flipped on the tap and began the monotonous job of emptying and cleaning every single mug.

By the Brother’s he hated doing the dishes.

He jumped when a hand grabbed the mug he was reaching to place on the drying rack. Looking up all he saw was Clover standing beside him, holding the mug and a drying cloth, “You wash, I dry?” He asked, even though he began drying anyway without Qrow’s input. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow rolled his eyes fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips as eventually they got into a steady comfortable silence. It felt a little surreal that he was here, back in Patch after so long. It was almost ridiculous at how comforting it was. 

It would be better if Tai was here. 

Handing off the last mug he moved the pot into the sink and let it fill. Really where was Taiyang? They arrived incredibly early in the morning considering, why was he not home? He was usually at Signal early for classes but not _this_ early. He would know; when he started teaching at Signal, Taiyang made it his own personal mission to make sure Qrow got there on time to set a ‘good example’. 

Man was a slave driver.

The tap turned off, making Qrow blink at the overflowing pot, and turn his attention to Clover who was looking at him with concern. “This is the second time you’ve spaced out in the last ten minutes. If you need to sleep I can finish up.” 

“No! No it’s nothing like that.” Qrow placed down the sponge and sighed, “It’s just...Ruby and Yang’s father should be here.” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m a little worried.” Did something happen to him while they weren’t here? It’s not like they had an easy means of communicating. Letters were literally the only way to contact someone and since Qrow and the kids were always on the move, it’s not like Taiyang could exactly ask for their help if something did happen.

There was a soft grip on his shoulder, “Hey. I’m sure he’s fine.” Clover reassured, “I mean he’s Ruby and Yang’s dad right? He can handle himself.” It was comforting and Qrow appreciate it.

Except Clover never saw how Taiyang broke when Raven left, didn’t see Taiyang when Summer never returned. How the man completely shut down emotionally. Qrow tried to help, tried taking care of the girls to help but it wasn’t good enough. He was never good enough--

“Yeah.” He turned to finish up the pot but blinked as he suddenly, was turned around, pressed against Clover’s side with an arm around his shoulders as he moved towards the living room. “What the-- what are you doing?!” He sputtered, mostly taken aback from manhandling. When he was pushed back into one of the reclining chairs, the bewilderment that must’ve been all over his face made Clover chuckle. 

“Qrow, you’ve been on your feet since we got here.” He explained, placing a hand on his chest, “You’ve been making sure the kids are comfortable, making sure that they can relax. You can do that too you know.” Clover’s eyes softened, “Now that they’re resting you can too. We’re not in Atlas, you don’t need to be on guard here, not with me around.” 

Qrow’s mouth opened and shut, probably giving an amazing impression of a fish as he stared wide eyed, at Clover. He knew that, he knew that he wasn’t in Atlas anymore, it was--it just didn’t feel right doing nothing in this house without Taiyang there. A habit, or instinct or whatever it was, Qrow just didn’t want to _do_ nothing. 

There was just too much to do, while at the same time nothing for him _to_ do. 

Instead he looked off to the side, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Restless. That’s what he was. He was restless in a place that should bring comfort.

Brother’s, what did that mean? He was always restless in places he didn’t trust. Haven, Vale, Mistral, Atlas. The only place for years that felt like home was…

Both of their heads snapped towards the foyer as they heard the rumbling of an engine and the crunch of tires along the ground. 

Clover narrowed his eyes and stood back up, Qrow leaned forward with the intent of getting up as Zwei raced to the door, pawing at it with a whine before sitting down in front of it, panting. 

Qrow tapped Clover’s shoulder, a signal for him to move back, one he thankfully followed. Getting up, he wished that the twist in his stomach wasn’t there. He and Tai weren’t exactly on the same page the last time they spoke. 

Swallowing thickly, he moved toward the front door where Zwei was waiting patiently, and gripped the doorknob tightly. There was the muffled sound of the car door slamming shut and Qrow took a deep breath to center himself before turning the knob and opening the door. 

The sun was higher up in the sky now, making Qrow squint from the brightness, and there he was. There was some bags in his hands, the reusable shopping ones he always insisted on using. He was tense, his blue eyes focused on the Atlas airship that was literally parked in the clearing around his house, but they turned towards Qrow as he heard the door open and then widened in shock.

Qrow gave a small smile, “Hey Tai.” 


	2. Calm and Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should've known it was going too well for too long.
> 
> Just his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that dropped a comment and kudos, it made me so happy! There's a lot of headcanon's in this chapter and emotional stuff that I hope I got out right. This is unbeta'd and that's cause I'm impatient.

There was silence that honestly was making Qrow more and more nervous the longer it lasted, coupled with the fact that Tai was just staring didn’t help at all. The bags slipped from Tai’s fingers, hitting the ground with a muffled ‘thump’, and the blond straightened his back and began marching towards him.

Oh, fuck.

“Uh, the girls are here; sleeping.” He blurted out mostly on reflex and felt his panic rise when Tai didn’t even falter from the news. How angry was he at Qrow that the news of his daughters return didn’t even sway him? Qrow threw up his hands in front of him and took a step back, as Tai came closer. If he started running now--

A familiar callused hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked. Qrow could do nothing but allow it to happen, bracing himself for a punch. Except there was no burst of pain on his cheek, no weightless feel as he would’ve been sent across the house. Instead his chest collided with Tai’s, arms wrapping around him tightly. 

Qrow blinked a few times in bewilderment. Hugs weren’t usually a thing Qrow got. At least from other adults. The last hug he had gotten had been from…

Had been from James.

What had brought this on? Him and Tai didn’t ‘hug things out’, at least not literally, and especially not when the blond was furious. Yang got her temper from somewhere after all.

The hold on him tightened, and Qrow could feel himself getting flustered, “What--”

“You’re back.”

The words were choked out but Qrow could hear the amount of relief in that simple phrase, his fingers twitched from where they were pressed against Tai. There were small shudders, barely noticeable and Qrow allowed himself to slowly relax. Honestly, Tai was just as emotional as he was in the academy. “Yeah. I’m back.” He mumbled into his shoulder and the shudder he got made Qrow smile.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed embraced like this, but a part of him was greatly disappointed when Tai pulled back and held him at arm's length. Blue eyes swept over his form and a blond brow raised, “What’s with the fancy clothes?” He plucked at the fabric on Qrow’s shoulders. 

Qrow rolled his eyes, “James thought I needed to look more presentable.” He deadpanned getting a small laugh for it.

“I think it looks good on him personally.” Clover said--oh fuck he forgot Clover was here. 

Both heads snapped towards the former Ace Op, who had his arms crossed and watching them in amusement. Tai blinked at the unfamiliar man, his gaze flickering between him and Qrow. “Uh, yeah, sure. Who are you?” Amazingly done Tai, Qrow mentally groused, this is why you were the brawns of the team. 

Clover though, just laughed from the blunt inquiry, “Sorry.” He held out his hand for a shake, “I’m Clover Ebi, Le--Former Leader of the Ace Ops in Atlas.” 

Taiyang’s eyes widened, his hands dropping from Qrow’s shoulders as he quickly reached out to clasp the other’s hand, “Uh welcome! I’m Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang’s father.” The blond introduced with a firm shake that made Qrow wince. He knew all too well how crushing Tai’s grip could feel, and considering he did once witness Tai crush steel...

Clover took it in stride, didn’t even flinch from the handshake. “Sorry for the unexpected appearance. Qrow thought it would do the kids some good to stop here.” He looked around the room, “And honestly, I have to agree. A home is a better place to rest.” 

Qrow rolled his eyes, as Tai flushed from the compliment. Fucking flatterer. “Ah. Well yeah, Qrow mentioned the girls were already sleep--Wait, when did you guys arrive? Did they eat? Did  _ you two _ eat?” Oh Brother’s, here we go…

“Tai we’re fine--” Qrow began to say, but didn’t even have a chance to finish.   
  
“I don’t wanna hear that from you Mr. ‘yeah-I-ate-and-it-turned-out-it-was-one-peanut’.” The look Tai threw him, showed just how much that one little mistake back in Beacon was not forgotten and apparently neither was it forgiven. 

The top of Qrow’s ears burned, “It was one time!”

“Actually it was several times, so no, your opinion is not trusted.” Oh Qrow wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. 

Clover watched the two of them, his eyes shining with mirth, his lips twitching with an effort to not burst out laughing. “So that’s a regular habit of his? I had to watch him really carefully in Atlas to make sure he had more than a mouthful of food.” He remarked looking pointedly at Qrow with a raised brow. 

Qrow held back a grimace and rubbed the back of his neck as Tai threw his arms up into the air in exaggerated exasperation, “Yes! Admittedly he actually eats a full meal if the girls are around. But outside that? I got to fight with him over it.” A glare was shot his way and Qrow diverted his, out of reflex. Why was his eating habits the one thing they had to bring up? He didn’t trust food he didn’t cook, it wasn’t his fault.

It was just a hard habit to break. Especially when it kept him alive.

His gaze landed on Zwei as the dog sniffed through the bags, “Uh, Tai.” He pointed over to the scene with his thumb, “Looks like Zwei is gonna eat whatever it is you brought.”

The response was immediate, Tai ran back outside with a, “Zwei no!” And Qrow released a soft sigh of relief now that the blonde was successfully distracted. There was a small chuckle as Clover came up next to him, “So that’s Taiyang huh?” Teal eyes looked towards Qrow, “Not what I was expecting.” He admitted before smiling, “He really cares about you.” 

Qrow blinked, taken aback from the unexpected statement. He honestly didn’t know how to respond, he knew on some level that Taiyang cared about him. They had been teammates, friends at one point, now though, now Qrow wasn’t sure they were even that. Taiyang rejoined them with bags in hand once more. “Okay, since I’m sure both of you  _ haven’t _ eaten.” The pointed look towards Qrow was utterly unnecessary in his opinion, “I’ll make us something to eat.” Taiyang squeezed between them and made his way to the kitchen. 

Qrow released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding. Brother’s he was more exhausted from that one meeting then from fighting the entire Atlas army. Whistling sharply, he waited for Zwei to come back inside before closing the door. 

For a brief moment, Qrow wasn’t sure what to do. Should he sit down? Go help Tai? Finish up the pot that was definitely still in the sink? The option was chosen for him as he felt a hand press against his lower back, guiding him back to the chair and very firmly pushed him to sit down in it. 

Clover huffed when he saw Qrow staring up at him, “You, relax.” He ordered with a pointed jab of his finger into Qrow’s chest, “I’ll go see if Taiyang needs help.” And with that he straightened and made his way to the kitchen. 

For a few moments Qrow sat there stiffly, listening to the muffled sound of talking and the clattering of cooking. There was a sour feeling in his gut making him feel a bit nauseous. Maybe he should go and check up on the kids? No he couldn’t do that, Ren was a light sleeper. He jolted awake at the slightest noise and if Qrow woke him from a much needed rest—

A grunt escaped him as Zwei jumped up onto his lap, “Damnit Zwei, you gain weight?” He cursed as the dog seemed to put all of his weight into his paws, a little too close to a tender area, then the small dog was shoving his nose in Qrow’s face. He grimaced from the slobbery licks, “Yeah, yeah, I missed you too.” He pulled his head back from the affection and began giving Zwei his much loved ear rubs. 

Slowly, the tense muscles began to loosen, keeping his attention on Zwei helped. With the agitation crawling under his skin fading, and fatigue hitting him like a truck. He hasn’t really slept in the past twenty four hours has he? Honestly it was impressive that he was feeling it just now. 

Leaning back in the chair, he sighed and shut his eyes. Only needed to rest them for a moment. His hand absently combing through Zwei’s fur as he began to slip more and more closer to sleep. 

At some point Zwei left, leaving Qrow to rest his hand on his shirt. The creaking of the house was familiar, the shuffling in the kitchen drew comfort. The smells of food being made. All of it was like a balm. It wasn’t foreign or-- 

The feeling of a hand touching his shoulder startled him, his heart leaping from the thought of being ambushed had him reacting instinctively. His eyes snapped open, one hand grabbing the offenders wrist, while his other one—always with the rings, rings hurt more—shot up in an uppercut—!

And was stopped short by colliding with an open palm.

Bleary red eyes locked with calm teal ones, and Qrow had to blink a few times as who it was before him, sank in, “Clover…?” He whispered, and the said man smiled, “My fault, shouldn’t have tried waking you.” Clover admitted. 

Waking? 

Qrow blinked again as the gear in his head turned and finally noticed that Clover’s hand was overtop of his to prevent the action from hitting Clover’s chin. He couldn’t help it, he jolted back, “Sorry!” He blurted out immediately. Shit, what was wrong with him? What if it had been one of the kids? He could’ve hurt them. 

“Hey.” The word came out stern, that same callused hand was back on him but this time cupping his cheek, gaining his attention easily, “It’s  _ fine _ .” Clover stressed this, his thumb absently rubbing Qrow’s cheek. The action honestly made him want to melt and lean into the touch. Qrow wasn’t sure what this was blooming between them, he was used to attraction, to flirting, to the thrill of having a fling.

This wasn’t anything like that. 

With Clover, Qrow felt safe. He felt like if he stumbled, Clover was there to lend that hand to help him stand once more. The attraction was still there—Qrow knew his type and Clover checked a lot of boxes for it—but it was...softer. 

Swallowing thickly, he nodded his head just as he heard a pointed cough from the kitchen doorway. His gaze snapped towards Tai who had his brow raised at them, “Everything okay…?” Blue eyes kept flickering between Clover, Qrow and the hand on Qrow’s face. 

It hit Qrow how this must look to Tai. Qrow, reclined back into the chair with Clover hovering over him with his hand resting tenderly on his cheek.

His entire face turned a bright red—stupid fucking pale complexion—he knocked Clover’s hand away, and stood from from the chair with a stretch, “Yeah, fine. Foods ready right?” He asked but didn’t even wait for a response and moving past both of them. 

Food was indeed sitting on the table, the typical Xiao Long- Rose stuff, jianbing, congee, some scallion pancakes, but there was also rolled omelettes, toast, and cooked ham? This was a smorgasbord given the large amounts of, well, everything. “Jeez, Tai are you making enough food to feed an army?” Qrow wasn’t going to eat all of that.

“Well by what Clover told me, you practically brought one in the form of nine teenagers.” Tai pushed his shoulder, “Luckily I pulled out the table extender and spare chairs out of storage. Go sit down already, I know you’ll eat a quarter bowl of congee if nothing else.” The dismissive hand wave made Qrow’s eyebrow twitch, but he took a seat regardless as Tai went back to the stove to stir a rather large pot.

Clover sat down across from him, easily plating himself some toast, scallion pancakes, rolled omelette and ham onto his plate. Qrow raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it. He figured that Clover had a designated calorie list or something with how Atlas ran its cafeteria. 

Gods, that had driven Qrow crazy in Atlas. The ‘recommended calorie intake’ was based on how active one was or their body type. They always gave him more food then he felt comfortable taking and he’d eat maybe a third of it if he was feeling hungry that day. Didn’t help that the food tasted bland, really how did the students handle it all the time?

Taking that first bite of Tai’s cooking, there really wasn’t anything to compare too. It was warm, bursting with flavour. It was delicious in a way that only a home cooked meal  _ could _ be. 

He was so thankful that Tai had been the one to be the cook of the team. Summer couldn’t cook, Raven and him only knew campfire cooking, plus with his semblance Qrow wasn’t exactly eager to try cooking in the kitchen. 

Managing to eat about half a bowl, out of sheer spite towards Tai’s earlier comment, Qrow licked his lips and sighed contently, feeling more full than he has been in months. Clover seemed to be finishing his last bite, not really surprising, Qrow was always a slow eater, made people think he ate more than he did. Clover turned in his seat towards the chef, “Do you want me to go wake up the kids so they can come eat?” He asked, looking ready to push away from the table and do just that.

Taiyang grinned, “Nah, I got my own way of getting my girls to the table.” He waved Clover off. Opening a cupboard he pulled out a large bowl, then began ladling broth that had been simmering. Adding noodles and a few garnishes, he carefully picked up the bowl before walking over to the table and set it down with a small ‘thump’.

There was a brief silence.

Doors slammed open upstairs, making Qrow roll his eyes as Clover stared in bewilderment as Yang jumped over the railing of the stairs with a wide eyed Ruby following after her.

Both girls touched the bowl with a shouted, “Mine!” 

Qrow huffed a laugh at the antics, more then used to the craziness that can and did happen in the mornings of this house. He wasn’t even hungover this time around when Ruby and Yang came stomping, though he suspected Tai did that on purpose as a petty way to get back at him for coming home drunk and passing out on the couch.

Clover seemed to be shocked by the display, which Qrow couldn’t blame him for it was probably baffling on how one bowl of noodles got such a response out of the girls, before the man snorted and covered his mouth to hide the wide smile spreading across it. 

If Qrow stared at Clover a bit, well, it’s not like anyone noticed.

“What’s going on?” 

Turning around in his seat he looked towards the other kids that were joining them. All of them still looked half asleep with the exception of Penny who was standing on her toes to peek around Weiss’ head. 

Taiyang gave them a smile, “Morning, figured you all would be hungry.” He gestured to the table full of food, which as the grogginess of sleep faded from them, they began to realize the banquet that was before them.

Nora was easily the first to react as she pushed passed Weiss, her blue eyes alight with delight on the spread, “Yang, Ruby, you’re dad is  _ amazing _ .” She declared and easily took the first seat closest to her. Ruby, who had been pouting at Yang winning the first bowl, perked up, “Right?!” The excited and proud look on her face had Qrow smiling on reflex. She was always so enthusiastic when it came to her family, whether it was Yang, him, or Tai, it always warmed him on how much Ruby utterly adored them.

The way she beamed up at Tai as he placed her own bowl in front of her reminded him when they were much younger. When she needed a booster seat to reach the table properly and would hold up her arms to him in a demand to be picked up.

He missed those days sometimes.

Silently, he watched the other’s join them at the table, Qrow even giving up his seat to Oscar so the boy could actually sit. 

“This is amazing, thank you so much Mr. Xiao Long.” Blake had said looking up to the blonde man. She got a large grin in return, “You’re very welcome, I wasn’t the only one though, Mr. Ebi over there helped with some of it too.” Taiyang placed another bowl down, this time in front of Ren who looked pleasantly surprised by it. “And call me Taiyang or Tai. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being called ‘Mr. Xiao Long’.” 

Ruby looked positively delighted over the information, “I didn’t know you could cook Clover! Did you make this?!” She held up the omelette she was about to eat in excitement, almost stretching across the table entirely. 

Clover laughed and gratefully took the cup of tea that Tai handed to him, “I know a few recipes from my Pa. It's been a while since I actually cooked really; it reminds me why I like it so much.” He told them, taking a sip from the mug.

Qrow pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and over towards the stove as the group dissolved into chatter. He hip checked Tai out of the way from the kettle and the look he got made him smirk. Silently he gestured with his head towards the table, keeping his eyes locked with Tai’s. Blue eyes narrowed at him, evaluating, there was a near silent sigh and a look that screamed, ‘Don’t ruin my noodles’, before he turned and moved back towards the table to join in with a, “Ruby what is with that  _ hairstyle _ .”

He owed Tai this, some kind of family time after the months that they had been away. It wasn’t like he was cooking anything anyway, all that was done. Now it was mostly tea and coffee while the kids ate, Qrow could handle that easily.

Four cups of coffee; two sugar, two creams for Weiss, three sugars, two creams for Jaune, two sugars, three cream for Yang and one black for himself. 

Everyone else was a tea drinker; Nora liked hers with a lemon wedge, Blake was fond of having a dash of honey, Ruby and Ren usually just drank tea as is with no added sweetener. Oscar liked both but Qrow suspected he drank tea more out of spite than anything else. 

He wasn’t sure about Penny but he made her tea just for something for her to hold if nothing else.

Placing the drinks beside the correct person, each of them flashed him a smile and gave him a word of thanks then rejoining the conversation from where they left off. 

Once that was done, Qrow leaned against the counter with his own beverage in hand, watching the group fondly. This feeling reminded him of Mistral when Yang and Weiss had come through a portal from Raven and the group had spent, loud, hours just talking, eating, and laughing. 

It was nice hearing them laugh again. 

“Mr. Branwen?” Blinking his eyes open-when did he close them?- he looked up to Penny who was standing before him holding her cup very carefully. Qrow cocked a brow at her in a silent question, and he had to admit she adapted to him far more easily than most. “I was wondering why you haven’t joined us?” She asked with a curious tilt of her head. It was hard to believe sometimes that she was the new Winter Maiden. She still had an innocence about her that made Qrow want to protect her.

Which was ridiculous, she—all the kids really—could protect themselves, they didn’t need this old crow. 

Qrow smiled at her, “I spent months with you kids.” He started, “Figured you’d be sick of me by now.” He joked and the hurt expression Penny gave him caught him off guard. He didn’t spend that much time with Penny in Atlas, not enough to warrant such an expression at least. 

“That is not true.” She stated firmly, “You are important to everyone here, please do not feel that you need to retreat away just because you don’t feel like you’re needed anymore.” Her green eyes burned with some sort of determination that if Qrow wasn’t so taken aback at how easily Penny had read him he’d feel touched. 

Instead he felt the incredible urge to run. Just transform into a crow and leave for a few hours. Maybe head to Vacuo.

But he couldn’t do that. No more running.

So his hand reached up and ruffled her hair, “It was a joke Carrot top.” He assured her, “It's been awhile since Ruby and Yang were home. I wanted them to spend some time with their father.” He met those bright green eyes head on as they burned with curiosity. “I’m not hiding away.” His voice was low when he said this, but firm. He hoped he conveyed that he wasn’t hiding, merely taking a step back for a bit.

It seemed to get through for after a few seconds Penny nodded her head. 

Qrow gave her a small smile before humming under his breath, “We should probably get you some new clothes.” He couldn’t help but be amused by the black rose t-shirt and corgi pajama bottoms she was currently wearing. Clearly it was Ruby’s, though he was sure Penny protested that she didn’t need them.

Good to see that even Penny wasn’t immune to Ruby’s bull headed-ness.

“Hey Ruby.” He called towards the teen who shot her head up at being addressed, “Think our Atlas friends might need a new wardrobe.” His eyes shot to Clover, who was still in his white Ace Ops uniform, and then over to Penny. 

Ruby’s eyes practically  _ shined _ from the suggestion, “Yes! Patch is only a fifteen minute drive from here! Oh you’ll love it Penny!” She gushed, before shoving the last of her plate into her mouth, “I need to get dressed!” And then she was gone in a flash of petals.

“No semblance in the house!” Tai shouted after her before sighing and looking to Yang who was finishing up a bowl of congee, “You gonna drive her?”

“Yup.” Yang popped the word and swiftly caught the keys that were tossed towards her. 

“Take the pick up, should be able to take all of you no problem.”   
  
“Thanks dad.” 

And with that, the rest of the kids began finishing up eating, excited for the impromptu shopping trip. Especially Nora considering she ran her way upstairs to change much to Tai’s chagrin. 

Now that the kitchen was empty Clover looked back towards Qrow with a cocked brow, “Something wrong with my clothes?” He asked, leaning back in the chair. Qrow returned the look, “Come on Lucky Charm, you can’t tell me that wearing your uniform is practical.” He retorted and tried to ignore Tai mouth the word ‘Lucky Charm’ at him with a flat look. 

Clover, blessedly, didn’t see. He did however chuckle, “Alright, you got me there.” He flashed Qrow a grin. “Got to be honest here, clothes weren’t exactly my priority when escaping Atlas.”

Qrow snorted, “Yeah, and now you’re going to need new ones all things considered.” Walking over to the table he began collecting all the dirty dishes. Clover stood up and began to help him almost instantly. That action had Qrow pausing, his eyes flickering over to Clover briefly. That was a bit concerning. Had that always been a thing with him? 

Moving the dishes to the counter, he set them down beside the sink, pretending to be more focused on placing the drain plug then Clover placing the dishes down beside him.

"Clover! Let's go!" Ruby called, now fully dressed and bouncing in place in the kitchen doorway. 

Teal eyes flickered from her to Qrow and Tai, the former rolled his eyes and made a shoo-ing motion with his hand while the latter laughed, "Go on, or else she'll try to drag you out."

Still, Clover hesitated before finally sighing, "This is payback for how we first met isn't it?" He droll out giving Qrow a leveled stare.

Qrow smirked, "Now why would I do something like that?" He widened his eyes and gave Clover the most innocent look he had in his arsenal, looking up at him from beneath his lashes and everything. 

The twin snorts he got was almost a bit insulting, but the smile Clover flashed him was so worth it. With mock salute the former Specialist made his way over to Ruby who cheered. Both of the remaining adults listened as they left the house, the rumble of the pick up starting up and the crunching of tires along gravel. 

Qrow let out a sigh as he turned on the tap and grabbed some dish soap. There was no way of avoiding it now was there?

There was a few minutes of silence between them. Qrow focusing on cleaning and Tai putting away any leftover food that the kids hadn’t demolished. 

“Where were you?” Qrow broke the silence first, his eyes focused on the task in front of him. He could still feel the weight of Taiyang’s gaze on him regardless. Taiyang didn’t say anything for a few seconds before sighing, “Does it matter?” Came the retort and that had Qrow grimacing. 

“Tai.” His grip tightened on the sponge, “You came back here with food. At a ridiculous time in the morning where no shop would possibly be open in Patch.” He placed the bowl on the drying rack, “What. Happened.”

A beat of silence. 

“Vale huntsman are spread thin, I’m taking up shifts at Signal to help.” Came the terse answer. 

Qrow could feel his stomach sink, “The Grim attacks are getting worse.” He didn’t need confirmation for this, it was obvious now that he thought about it. Beacon was gone and any new Huntsman and Huntresses fell onto the smaller schools to try and prepare as well as they could. Mistral’s most elite were dead along with Leonard the headmaster of Haven Academy. He didn’t know if someone else had stepped forward to fill Leo’s shoes or not but any available huntsman in Anima would be working double time with how weakened they got.

And with what happened in Atlas…

It was a pattern, and Qrow wished he had noticed it before. He had been so focused on following Ozpin’s orders that he—

The sound of porcelain cracking snapped him out of his thoughts and he stared down at the cup now vertically split in half in his hands. Fuck. 

There was a ‘tch’ and then Tai was driving him away from the sink, snatching the sponge from his hand in the process. Right, probably shouldn’t have him doing dishes given that they tend to break in his hands for no reason.

Well that was a lie, it was his semblance they all knew it to be.

“Why did you tell her?” Tai’s voice was low voicing this, his eyes focused on the current task and Qrow still couldn’t stop the small, “Huh?” 

“Why did you tell Ruby to head to Mistral? She needed rest Qrow.” 

Oh, so this was starting.

Sighing, Qrow sat down at the cleared table, “She wanted a direction Tai. I gave her one.” 

“And telling her about the Silver Eyes? Was that giving her a direction too?” The anger was building and Qrow knew that this wasn’t going to end well. It never did.   


“She had a right to know! You saw what she did at Beacon, she would’ve found out about it sooner or later. Sooner just seemed relevant giving the events that happened.” If Qrow didn’t nudge her then Ruby would’ve wandered aimlessly and that was a lot more scary than anything he could think of.

The look Taiyang shot him could’ve peeled paint. “That’s not for you to decide.” He told him coldly. 

Qrow could feel his own temper flaring. Goddamn Taiyang being so  _ pig headed _ about this. “You weren’t going to tell her! She’s not seven anymore—”    
  
“How many months has it been since you contacted me Qrow. How many months of silence did you leave me in while you took my girls and their friends gallivanting across Remnant? There’s even a boy younger than Ruby that joined you now!” Taiyang’s own temper flared, his words coming out harsh, curt, aiming for weak points, just like his fighting style. 

Qrow faltered, his mouth floundering, “Tai—” He began.   
  
But the man wasn’t letting him speak. “How old is he Qrow? 14? 15? He’s not even a Huntsman in training. Why do you have someone like that with you? Why is it that you keep sending my daughter right into danger when she already has a target on her back!” Taiyang’s fist collided with the counter and Qrow didn’t even flinch from it, more than used to his former teammates temper. 

“Like you said, she already has a target on her back. They were going to come for her eventually Tai, with her training she can more than hold her weight against them.” Qrow crossed his arms, he couldn’t regret seeing these kids grow. How they pushed, tried their best. He’s seen them beaten, he’s seen them bleeding. 

But he’s also seen them fight,  _ recover _ and keep going. He couldn’t regret something that gave them a fighting chance at surviving.

Taiyang sighed leaving the dishes to grasp the sides of the sink, “I don’t want to lose them Qrow.” It was said so softly that Qrow almost missed them. A part of him wished to do just that, but that wasn’t fair to Taiyang.   
  
Instead, Qrow sighed. “I know.” He responded gently. 

Taiyang gritted his teeth together. “They’re all I have left.” After Raven had left him and Summer had died, Ruby and Yang had been the reason why he tried to get out of bed most days. Qrow knew this, he’s seen it first hand many times.   
  
He averted his eyes to the wall. “I know.” 

“I never wanted them to get involved in any of this.” The metal from the sink creaked from Taiyang’s grip.    
  
Qrow closed his eyes bitterly, “I know.”

“Then why did you?” Tai lifted his gaze finally and looked straight at his former teammate. Looking so sad, broken, over the decision. It honestly broke Qrow’s heart because he knew the answer wasn’t good. 

“Because she was going to go anyway.” He started, “She was going to leave regardless. She couldn’t stay and do nothing Tai, she’s as stubborn as you. If she was going to leave then it might as well be in a route that I can watch over her.” 

A wet hand grabbed the fabric of his shirt, yanking him up from his seat, “You used her as bait?!” Taiyang was snarling in his face, his blue eyes burning and a plume of smoke was leaking out the side of his mouth. Ah there it was. Just like with Jaune.

“Yes.” 

The look on Taiyang’s face reminded Qrow on why he was called ‘Dragon of Vale’. Cause in that moment, that was all Qrow could see. 

A puff of air was blown into his face before he his shirt was let go with a shove. The table legs screeched as his hips hit it, his arms arms shooting out behind him to steady himself on the table’s surface on reflex. Qrow kept his eyes lowered, staring at Tai’s shoes and was more then shocked when they moved towards the kitchen door instead of decking him in the face.

“What—” 

“Don’t.” Taiyang snapped, “Just...I need to not be around you right now.” And he was gone with a slam of the door that made Qrow flinch.

Alone now in the house, he couldn’t help as his hands began to shake. He curled them into fists as he hung his head, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. Still that sick feeling bubbled beneath his skin, a craving that seemed to get stronger and stronger with each passing day.

Exhaling shakily he tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

Gods, he wanted a drink.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to pull off Tai and Qrow's relationship off well. They were former Teammates but from all the missions Qrow took from Ozpin along with Tai's depression when Raven left and Summer died they kind of drifted from each other. They still care about one another but its like that old kind of fondness kind of thing. Of course Tai is protective of his girls, he's a dad and he wants to protect them and he doesn't like Qrow putting them in situations that are life threatening which to him, is the war against Salem.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Clover POV?! :O


	3. Weeding it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover was a simple, upfront person. At least he thought so.
> 
> But somethings helped him get that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so major thing about this chapter is: 
> 
> THERE'S A LOT OF HEADCANON'S IN THIS CHAPTER WOO-WEE. 
> 
> Since Clover's backstory was never really touched I just took liberties with them cause well I like the ideas. Also Sierra/GinaPenn drew this AMAZING picture of Clover in new clothes that I included in this chapter! I'll leave a link in the fic for you to go check it out on their Tumblr and maybe also follow them?

Clover had rather enjoyed spending time with the kids. They were an enthusiastic bunch to say the least. But he could also see how close they all were with one another, they trusted each other in a way that Clover didn’t think he and the Ace Ops could ever achieve. It was different from what he was used too. In Atlas teams were formed based on data, semblance compatibility and level of fighting ability, you were a team but that was it. It wasn’t even so strange that you were often reassigned to a team for better synergy. They were coworkers at best, anything more was greatly discouraged. 

But with Team RWBY and JNOR, it wasn’t like that. They were comrades, yes, that much was given, but they were also friends. They all cared about each other far more than what Atlas would approve of. Even Penny, who had not been with them that long was treated with that same level of affection.

And so was Clover. 

It was foreign. He was used to being looked up too given his role as Leader of the Ace Ops, he was used to people with faux interest and kindness in order to gain his attention and sympathy, Atlas parties were something he dreaded greatly as everything felt fake. 

How funny that these kids were more genuine than most of the elites he had met. 

Patch was small, but it had an abundance of stores that people needed, Ruby and Yang eagerly led the group to the stores needed, and everyone seemed to buy something from the place.

Thank the gods Clover had more than enough lien to spend on some new clothes. 

The entire trip didn’t take long much to his surprise, they were done in thirty minutes at most before they all packed back into the truck, team RWBY taking the truck cabin as everyone else packed into the bed in the back, and they were heading back with new clothes in hand.  
  
Coming back, he immediately noticed the tense air around the house. He was on guard at once, his eyes flashing around the perimeter as they drove closer. Nothing was out of the ordinary, at least from what he could see, at the edges of the property. The house itself was also fine, no signs of Grim attacks or forced entry, the only thing that was strange was—

“Oh no.” He heard Ruby’s voice from the open window that was at the back of the cabin, they had opened it so they could all talk easier, gaining his attention as she practically drooped, “Dad’s unnecessarily cutting firewood.” 

Yang parked the truck and sighed, “Yup.” She pulled off her aviators, placing them back on the sun visor above her. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel and placed her chin on top, “That means him and Qrow fought.” 

Clover was lost but luckily he wasn’t the only one as Nora craned her head to see, “Wait, so, if your dad is chopping firewood, that means him and Qrow fought?” She scratched her head, “I don’t...get it?”

Clover had to agree, he didn’t understand either, but Ruby and Yang knew their father the best. Hearing that they fought had him on edge and his fingers twitching with the urge to go and find Qrow. But for now it was better to wait, he needed more information before acting.

Ruby sighed and slumped, “Dad doesn’t like us knowing when him and Qrow argue.” The poor girl looked so stressed out as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “So he’d go...do something else, like cooking, or chores.” She explained.

“When it got really bad, Dad would go out and chop firewood.” Yang continued, “So that he didn’t ‘do something he’d regret’.” 

Jaune rubbed his neck, “Wait, so, if your dad and uncle got into a bad argument, your dad would leave and chop firewood...so he didn’t punch Qrow?” The blond looked between the sisters just to make sure he heard right as they both nodded. “And this is a common thing?” He asked looking rather perturbed about the whole thing. 

Yang leaned back in the driver's seat, “It happened...not a lot but enough times for me and Ruby to notice.” The look in her eyes were distant, probably in remembrance. “It's not like it was hard to spot, dad would leave to go chop wood and Qrow would leave to...go drink.” She grimaced at that.

From what Clover knew, Qrow used to be a high functioning alcoholic. At least that was what was implied. He remembered the General pulling him aside to warn him about Qrow’s tendencies and problem with authorities. Clover had been fully prepared to deal with someone who was always in a constant state of inebriation.

But Qrow hadn’t. He had been sober, quitting sometimes before coming to Atlas. 

That was frankly incredible. Especially since he’s been drinking for years, it garnered Clover’s respect easily. He knew how hard it was to quit a vice, probably more than most. 

Ruby wrung her hands together, “I should’ve known this was going to happen. We were gone for months! I’m not even sure if Uncle Qrow wrote to him or sent him any mail! And its dad, he always argues with Uncle Qrow.” She honestly looked so upset over her lapse in judgement. It made Clover want to reach through the back of the truck and touch her shoulder.

Luckily, Weiss seemed to have the same idea. Grasping Ruby’s shoulder firmly, having those silver eyes turn towards her, “It’s not your fault Ruby. You’re not responsible for your dad or your uncle.” She stated firmly, “Besides, I think this needed to happen.” 

The incredulous looks she got from her teammates didn’t even falter her.

Clover couldn’t help but be reminded of Winter. Jacques Schnee was the worst kind of father one could possibly have. The way his daughters grew to be such strong Huntresses showed just how much he failed at trying to control them. 

“What do you mean?” Ruby was very tentative in asking this, probably not understanding how the two adult figures in her life fighting was supposed to be a good thing. 

Taking a deep breath Weiss but her hands in her lap, “You know that I didn’t grow up with the...best family.” She started, “My father tried manipulating us at every turn, my mom turned to drinking, and any other family we had, well, they preferred to be as far from _Jaques Schnee_ as possible.” 

Weiss kept her gaze on her lap as she toyed with her hands, “Family wasn’t really a concept for me until, well, until all of you.” She clasped her hands tightly, “And Qrow is included in that. I wasn’t sure about him at first, I mean my first impression of him was him fighting my sister in Beacon’s courtyard.” She let out a small huff of laughter. “But then this whole journey started and...and I saw how much your uncle loves you.” Weiss looked up at them and her eyes tearing up.

“And somehow over the course of us getting to Atlas, I fell under that too, so did Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, even Penny. I don’t understand how or why but Ruby, your uncle? He cares, he cares a lot, he cares to make sure we’re okay, he cares to remember how I like my coffee in the morning, he _cares_ to help me braid my hair.” Her jaw clenched, “I _wish_ my father was like him when I was growing up, but having him now, experiencing all this from a man who shouldn’t care about me but _does anyway_ , I can’t help but be fond of him in turn. Which is why ever since we got here I noticed that he’s been shrinking back! Ruby, I don’t understand what this tension is between your father and uncle but I don’t like it.”

Those blue eyes hardened, “But I won’t stand aside and just let it fester. And I think this has been a long time coming for them.” 

Clover could feel his heart clench at her words but also rise. He knew she was right in that Qrow was important to them, and hearing it from Weiss just all but confirmed it as so. It was a mutual care and desire to protect. “You know we used to say you were all Qrow’s birdlings back in Atlas.” He informed them, getting multiple pairs of eyes looking at him. He smiled, “Even to us when we barely knew you, we could see how much Qrow cared about you all. He seems to forget that it's a two way street.” He gave them a wink, “Think it's time to have him see that too.” 

Slowly, smiles spread across their faces. Ren nodded his head, “It's not like your father is not understanding Ruby. The fact that he recognizes that he has to step away and focus on something else shows incredible restraint and understanding on his part.” His eyes locked with Taiyang’s form, “He’s angry, I can sense it from here, but he’s also scared and hurt.” 

Ruby took a deep breath, “Yang, we should go talk to dad.” It was more of a declaration and it amused Clover to see her switch to ‘leader mode’ for this. “I don’t know why they fought, and frankly I don’t care. But us talking always calms dad down.” 

There was a shift beside him. “Do you want us to talk to Qrow?” Oscar asked getting up on his knees to see Ruby better.

“No!” Yang cut in turning in her seat. She looked...panicked? Why?

Blake seemed to understand why as her ears curled down, “You’re scared he relapsed… aren’t you?” She said it softly but it seemed to affect everyone in this team, they all had varying looks of worry and Clover couldn’t help but wonder how bad Qrow used to be to warrant this. 

“No!” Came the immediate response that no one believed. There was a brief pause before Yang sighed, “Maybe, okay, yes. I mean…” Yang shrugged her shoulders, “He’s been doing really well and... I don’t know, I just don’t want it to regress.”

Ruby reached over and grasped her sister’s shoulder, “He hasn’t.” She said firmly, her eyes firm, “Uncle Qrow hasn’t yet, he won’t start now. I believe in him.” It was that kind of faith that made Ruby such a good leader, she believed in the people she trusted, whole heartedly, and it was hard to want to disappoint that kind of loyalty. 

It was why the decision for Clover was easy to make. He stood up from the truck bed and jumped over the side onto the grass, “I’ll go talk to Qrow.” He announced and he knew it was the right choice as he saw the kids brighten up. 

Ruby especially seemed to love the idea as she gasped and bounced in her seat, “Uncle Qrow should be in his room! Third door to the right, upstairs!” She informed him eagerly, smiling brightly when Clover let out a laugh. He gave her a mock salute, “Wish me luck.” It was a jest of course but hearing the snort it god made him grin. 

They were good kids.

For now he ignored the sound of Taiyang’s rhythm of chopping and entered the house. It was utterly quiet inside which concerned Clover. Nothing seemed to be broken at least from his initial sweep of the area which was good but also not reassuring. Qrow wasn’t anywhere to see on the main floor, so Ruby was right on him being in his room. Upstairs and third door to the right was it?

He couldn’t help but think as he climbed the stairs, how it was rather impressive how large this house was in the middle of the forest with the closest town being a fifteen minute drive out. It struck Clover that this was made to have a large family, it was certainly bigger then the home he grew up in with his parents.

And yet there were three maybe four that lived here at most. 

This house was built on a desire for a large family and Clover couldn’t help but wonder if this place was built by Taiyang or if he bought it with that yearning in mind. 

Coming up to the door, third from the right like Ruby said, he took a deep breath before raising his hand and knocking on the wooden barrier. 

For a moment there was nothing and Clover wondered if Qrow left the house as well before the door opened and garnet eyes came into view. They blinked at him and Clover bet Qrow wasn’t expecting him. “You’re back?” Was muttered so lowly that Clover wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear it. Qrow had looked over to the clock in the room as if he lost track of time.

He probably did, if he closed in on himself. 

Clover cocked a grin on his face, “We just got back.” He reached up and plucked at the new clothes he was wearing, “Got new clothes too. Patch has a surprising amount of clothing stores.” He smiled as Qrow’s gaze flickered down over his form and couldn’t help but feel a bit smug at the lightest of pink that tinted those cheeks.

Qrow rolled his eyes and reached up to flick that ever present four leaf clover charm, “A vest, _really_.” The unimpressed look he got, oh, Clover couldn’t help but grin at it. He knew it was because he was still sleeveless. [The vest came down to his hips rather than his waist](https://sierralavandulaart.tumblr.com/post/190747938667/for-my-fellow-fair-gamers-this-is-a-new-outfit) and was a dark green with gold decals at the bottom that could double as holding the clasps of his rabbit’s foot and other charms. A dark blue tank top was underneath, his pants were white that were in a similar style to his old ones with a gold design along side of his left thigh, and his boots were replaced with a shorter dark green pair that matched his vest. His fingerless gloves and red band on his arm he kept, but that was mostly for sentimental reasons.

Clover didn’t want to stand out too much and Qrow was right, staying in his Ace Ops uniform was too inconspicuous. It screamed Atlas and right now that wasn’t a good thing. 

“Just because we’re not in snow anymore doesn’t mean you can’t wear a regular shirt.” Qrow gave him a pointed look and Clover laughed.

Glancing past Qrow, he looked into the room. “You’re never going to let me live that down—” His gaze swept across it before landing on something that made his jaw clench and his sentence abruptly stop. 

Qrow seemed to notice him tensing up, confusion twisting up his features before he followed where Clover’s gaze was locked with and quickly turned back to him in panic. “I didn’t—” He started but cut himself off as he bit his lower lip. 

Clover sighed through his nose, “Can I come in?” He implored gently, making sure that none of the emotions that were warring inside him showed. A part of him was shocked that it happened while another whispered that he had to be understanding and not vocal about the disappointment that was swirling in him. He knew that, Gods did he know that, but it was still so hard. 

Qrow silently moved aside to let him in and closed the door behind him once he was inside. 

Walking over to the coffee table Clover picked up the bottle of whiskey that was on it. The seal was still intact so he hasn’t been drinking, that was _good_ , a part of him stressed but that didn’t explain why Qrow had this in the first place. Wordlessly he turned to Qrow, holding up the bottle and raising a brow in a silent inquiry. 

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, “I wasn’t going too.” He grimaced at his own words knowing that it didn’t help, “I know it-it looks bad but I… I was emptying out my old stashes.” He explained, “Tai gave me this room, so I would hide alcohol in here. Away from the kids so they couldn’t find it, sometimes I had bad days and I just...needed a place to hole up and just be wasted in.” His eyes looked like they were on the verge of tearing up from frustration, “So I made it like one of my caches, it was a safe place and I even had my own bathroom to vomit in when I got a little too carried away.” He gestured over to the door on the opposite end of the room and Clover could see a toilet. 

Clover could only assume it was so that he didn’t bother the kids by hogging up the bathroom with the results of a hangover. This was definitely something Taiyang considered when he gave Qrow this room. “So you were going to pour it down the drain. But I interrupted you.” He surmised getting a small nod. He had to admit, it was a relief that Qrow was trying to clean out his vices, make this a more safe space from temptations instead of what it was before. He wasn’t a fan however of how small Qrow was trying to make himself, and that was his fault.

Taking a deep breath, he centered himself. Reaching out he gently but firmly seized Qrow’s shoulder, “Is this the last of it?” He asked, watching those eyes carefully. Qrow met his gaze without hesitation and it made a part of Clover preen. Even hurt, Qrow still responded to him. 

“Yeah, that’s the last one.” Qrow told him and Clover knew it was the truth. 

Giving his shoulder a small squeeze, Clover moved towards the bathroom, unscrewing the bottle as he went. From there it was a simple matter of pouring it into the toilet bowl and flushing it. Something so simple but was a heavy weight, it was freeing in a way. He glanced over to the sink counter and tried not to blanche at the fifteen different bottles that were lined up empty on it. They weren’t small ones either. Gods this showed a lot on how bad Qrow used to be.

He placed the one he had next to the collection before re-entering the bedroom. Qrow was sitting on his bed, and even from where Clover stood he could see the quake in his hands. It made his heart bleed in sympathy.

“Did you know that I’m banned from all the casinos in Atlas?” Clover knew it was a rather random fact, but it worked at getting Qrow out of his head as the other man looked up at him in brief confusion. 

Garnet eyes blinked, “Cause of your semblance?” There was an amused raised brow towards him and Clover laughed slightly. 

“A little bit of that.” Clover turned his head to look out the window, “I was born in Mantle, and my family was the farthest thing from wealthy. My dad and pa tried their hardest to make sure I had three meals a day, sometimes it had them pulling overtime shifts just to make sure we had enough money.” His teal eyes darkened as he remembered, “We had a small apartment, two bedrooms, it was cramped sometimes with the three of us, but I was happy, loved.” The smile that twisted his lips was bitter. “Dad used to call me his ‘little good luck charm’ and made sure before he left that I would kiss his cheek for good luck.”

“But as I grew older the more they struggled with money. We used to take little trips over to Mistral for camping. Pa was fond of fishing and taught me how too, dad loved the greenery, used to joke that he was a lumberjack in a past life. But those trips started getting fewer and fewer in the years. When pa had to go to the hospital because of a torn rotator cuff that was just one more bill to add to the growing list of them, we had to cancel our camping trip, the first one we’ve had in years because of it. Money was tight to the point that dad picked up a second job while pa healed.” 

“So I got this dumb idea in my head, if I could get a job I can also help pay. I applied everywhere but no one wanted to hire a fifteen year old kid, and I don’t know if that’s when my semblance kicked in or not, but I got lucky. Found a back alley gambling ring by complete chance.” Clover let out a small bitter laugh, “Pa taught me how to play cards. Bonding when the fish weren’t particularly nipping that day, so I took a chance, bet what little lien I had.” He shot Qrow a smirk, “I won over a thousand lien.” 

“ _This should help!_ I remember thinking. I was so proud back then. Beating men who had clearly been doing that longer than me. I put that money in an envelope addressed it to dad and stuck it in our mail slot. I remember him opening it and he just started...crying. He didn’t know who it was from, he was ready to contact the postal service cause clearly this had to be a mistake. It took me forever to convince him that it was addressed to him so clearly it was his money now. It helped pay off pa’s medical bills, even helped with physio, and I felt so...elated. For the first time in years my dad wasn’t worried about money, pa was home and didn’t have to worry about working. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.”

“So I headed back to that ring, I didn’t need a lot of lien, maybe an extra two hundred to help ease the weight from the bills. Always placed into an envelope with my father’s name on it, but never as high as when I first started out. And somehow, without me noticing, I started betting high on purpose. Luck could only take me so far but there was...something about learning these skills, challenging someone else who had both skill and luck on their side. High stakes, high rewards and it just was so exhilarating.” 

“A year later I applied for Atlas academy, I didn’t tell my parents that I did, the entry fee was ridiculous and I didn’t want them worrying about it, I paid for it on my own without them knowing. I passed the entry exam, got into this prestigious academy with the sole purpose of going as far as I could so that I could give my parents the life they deserved on my paycheck. When they asked how I could afford the entry fee I lied saying I got on through a scholarship.”

Clover ran a hand through his hair, “Teacher’s liked me, I was the ‘Golden boy’ you could say. People would say I was lucky, but all I did was study and do my homework.” He saw the smirk Qrow aimed at him at that and chuckled, “Yeah, yeah I’m still a golden boy.”

“Either way, academy life was simple, straightforward and incredibly _stale_. Being a kid from Mantle was in its own way a branding on me. Atlas born children didn’t like that someone from Mantle was beating them in tests and combat. The others that were from Mantle were excited, I was either put on a pedestal or made out to be a mongrel. I got cocky from it all. With my semblance, my team could take bigger risks, of course I didn’t know that at the time, I thought my semblance hadn’t awakened yet. Not uncommon with a kid with no huntsman background or training.”   
  
“During a mission with my team I did something incredibly dangerous. It didn’t turn out well, I got hurt. Badly. Medical staff kept saying I was lucky to be alive, my professor at the time was more concerned about my apparent adrenaline junkie habits and wishing she had noticed this kind of behaviour sooner. I didn’t think much of it. I was young in a dangerous profession. It was bound to happen, I wasn’t the only student doing these kinds of things.” 

“Naturally I was on forced bed rest and told I was off the active duty roster until I had the doctor’s approval to continue my Huntsman training, and let me tell you, constantly studying? Horrible, do not recommend it.” Clover cracked a smile.

Qrow laughed, “Don’t need to tell me. I hated studying when I was at _Beacon_ , and they are far more lax than Atlas when it comes to their students.” 

Clover huffed. “Well, it was because of that, that I got really antsy. My team was working together without me, getting better and better and I was stuck in my dorm room for most of the time, I was slowly going insane.” A dark look filtered through his eyes, “And well, it led to breaking a few rules to try and do something. Apparently in the academy there was a small circle of students that took too...certain familiar games after hours. And guess who stumbled on them?”

Teal eyes flickered over to the window, “It was mostly blue blood Atlas kids that took to gambling, having the money to bet at higher stakes then anything I was used too in Mantle, they thought it was a great idea to have me join when I found them, teach me a lesson or two I think.” Clover smirked, “I ended up winning everything and I guess that’s when it really started for me.” 

“I couldn’t train, but gambling was helping to scratch that itch, especially when the stakes were high. I actually won a lease for a cottage out in Mistral from one of them too. When I was finally cleared to begin training again, I was already known rather well throughout the school amongst the high bloods that I never lost a gamble. This continued until I graduated and was officially an Atlas Huntsmen and military but at that point I couldn’t...stop. By then my semblance was figured out and no one was going to try and win against someone with Good Fortune as their semblance.”

“It bothered me. There was an itch to scratch but one of my methods was now gone or stifled at least. It was months before I finally broke and went to the nearest Casino. _Just one more time_ , I thought. _Just one more big win and I’ll stop_. Casinos were not what I was used to. It was heavily balanced in the house winning and luck could only factor in so far, I still won...a lot of lien. I still wanted more, a greater odd, a higher chance of me losing. That...that thrill when you don’t know who will win or not.”

“It.” Clover sighed, “It got really bad. It all came to a head when the General found me. I wasn’t in uniform but he recognized me anyway, pulled me out from the Casino looking so furious I remember fearing he was kicking me out of the military. He pulled me to his office, and stated very calmly that I was abusing my semblance and that if I needed money all I had to do was ask. But it wasn’t about the money. Not to me. And I told him that. I’ll never forget the look on his face when I said that. It was one of understanding. He pulled out a notepad and wrote an address on it with a name before firmly telling me, that if I wished to continue being where I was, then I would go to this address and set up an appointment.”

“It had been a recovery clinic. I had to have mandated therapy sessions, and the General had made it that every casino in Atlas had me blacklisted. If I was seen I was to be escorted out immediately.” Swallowing thickly, Clover dredged up his last nerves to look back towards Qrow, “It sucks, huh?” 

Qrow was staring at him, understanding burning in his eyes, “You have a gambling addiction.” He stated and Clover just gave him a morose smile. It was all the answer the other needed. Yeah, he still did most likely. It was always there, that urge, right beneath his skin, but he learned to redirect it.

Qrow had bit his bottom lip and was chewing it thoughtfully, thinking on something before his eyes set in determination, standing up from his perch on the bed, he walked over to Clover. Silently slipping a hand into his and pressing his head against Clover’s shoulder. A way of showing support that had Clover’s eyes softening from it. He couldn’t help but give that hand a squeeze, grateful for the comfort the man wished to share with him. “You’ve come a long way, Qrow. I’m proud of you.” He muttered, meaning every single word, and closing his eyes as he felt the small full body shutter those words brought. 

He wasn’t there to see Qrow at his lowest, just as Qrow did not see him at his, but he didn’t need to, to see how far this man had come. 

Qrow was a hell of a lot stronger then he had been. But sometimes one just needed to hear those words, Gods knew how Clover had needed them back then. 

“Haven’t gambled in six years.” He had to add, “And before you ask, no, playing cards is not the same. There’s no weight when we played with no prize, a little boring but I’ll take it over how I used to be about it.” Anything was better than back then

Qrow chuckled, it was a little sad sounding, but it was something. 

Sighing softly through his nose, he opened his eyes to look at the mass of black hair, “What happened Qrow?” It was asked gently, giving the hand that was still in his own a comforting squeeze. 

Qrow didn’t lift his head, in fact he pressed it more into Clover’s shoulder as if to hide. There was a moment of silence. “... I fucked up.” Qrow rasped out and seemed to curl up on himself. Trying to make himself smaller. “I knew this was coming as soon as I came back here. Tai and I never really see eye to eye in what I do. Involving his kids the way I did? I knew he would be against it.” He tightened his grip on Clover’s hand.

Ah, so that’s it. 

Clover could understand the conflict. Taiyang was a father, he wanted his kids to be as safe as possible, it's very instinctive for most parents. But why didn’t he trust Qrow to watch over them when he couldn’t?

Qrow jerked away from him, “Shit, if you’re here then the kids are back too.” He seemed to finally realize, and pulled away. Hands scrubbed at his face and ran through his hair in what Clover recognized as an attempt to recover his composure. An attempt he assumed so that the kids won’t see how upset he is. 

An action that was in vain as Clover knew the kids would see right through it. 

“They know you two fought.” Might as well as rip it off, like a bandaid. “Ruby and Yang knew immediately when we came back that you two argued. Apparently Taiyang chopping wood was a big clue on that.”

Qrow stopped and released a bitter chuckle, “Of course they noticed.” He said this so fondly. He didn’t even seem surprised by this, in fact he looked like he should’ve already known. 

Clover resisted the urge to reach out and gather Qrow in his arms, a urge that he seemed to be fighting a lot more lately, and sighed, “You okay?” It was a stupid question, but it was one he needed to ask.

“Yeah just… give me a moment here.” 

There was a deep inhale as Qrow closed his eyes and exhaled. He repeated this a few times before opening his eyes and straightening. “So I assume they wanna talk?” 

“Yeah.”

There was no hesitation this time as Qrow moved passed him to the door, he seemed to have the same idea that Clover did earlier, get over with it quick, like ripping off a bandaid. So Clover followed after him, ready to be that silent support for the man.

Except it didn’t seem to be needed. 

Heading down the stairs, they both stopped short as they noticed the kids now sitting in the living room with Taiyang staring at the floor with a heavy frown. The group looked up to them at hearing the stairs creaking and they all seemed to relax. He told Qrow months ago that he was more important to these kids than he thought and he still stood by that. How he didn’t see it himself, well, Clover could say that it was a work in progress.

Taiyang stood up, “Qrow I—”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” 

Qrow continued his way down the stairs and after a second Clover followed him, “I understand. It's fine Tai.” There was a reassuring smile he gave the blond made his shoulders drop and get a tired looking smile back. There was something silent that went between them and Clover recognized it has a mutual understanding, over what he wasn’t sure given that Qrow turned his attention to Penny.

She blinked from the sudden attention, before realizing Qrow was taking in her new clothes. “Oh! Do you like them? Ruby helped pick them out!” She gushed, and gave a small twirl in place to show it off properly. 

“Of course she did.” Qrow voiced amused, “Really kiddo?” He teased and Ruby stuck her tongue out at him.

“ _I_ think she looks good!” Ruby stressed walking over to Penny and placing her hands on the Maiden’s shoulders, “Weiss even suggested we could put her hair up in a ponytail!” They both seemed incredibly thrilled with the idea.

“I’m not saying it's bad, I’m just saying you’re matching.” Qrow drawled out and he wasn’t wrong. The difference being that Penny was wearing a green skirt with a decorative golden lining, she wore a black long sleeved shirt and a green vest same color as her skirt and the same gold trim on it.

It looked good on her, but it was very obvious that the cut and style was similar to Ruby’s.

Said girl’s cheeks flushed and she pouted up at her uncle who shot her a smug looking smile. Their attention was shifted however as Taiyang coughed. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, “Well you girls have been gone for months. Got any stories?” It was a blatant olive branch. Clover couldn’t help but wonder what the girls said to make their father so timid.

Ruby shared a look with Yang, “Well…” She sighed, “It’s a long story.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO yeah, there was A LOT in this chapter emotionally, but we ain't done yet, no siree. Can you tell I love Penny and Ruby's dynamic? Cause I really do. 
> 
> Clover sharing his own addiction was something that he himself is trying to downplay. Like a lot. He's a rather unreliable narrator in that way. 
> 
> I've also taken to binge watching V5 and V6 to catch up, I'm not touching V7 though.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: We're back to Qrow and HEY REMEMBER WHEN QROW PUNCHED OSCAR AND THEN IT WAS NEVER SPOKEN OF AGAIN? CAUSE I DO, AND WE'RE ADDRESSING THAT.


End file.
